Wait For Me
by AnnieBug16
Summary: What do you do when you've literally told the entire world that you're in love with someone... and then you meet her? You convince her to love you back! *Lemons* AU/OOC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this... Im super self conscious about this story, so i hope it gets good reviews... thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_What about celebrity crushes? Have you ever had a major thing for a celebrity?"_

"_Of course I have! But my answer is hardly going to be original, and I think I've probably answered this before elsewhere. Every guy out there is in love with Elena Gilbert, right?"_

"_You're not worried she'll see this?"_

"_I'm going to guess that she has more important things to do in her life than watch my interviews ... I doubt she even knows who I am!"_

"_Apparently she's a fan of the books..."_

"_Yeah, I heard that somewhere."_

"_Are you hoping she'll be at the premiere?"_

"_Well, it'll be one more person than I'm expecting to be there!"_

"_You're not expecting a big turn-out then?"_

"_It's a relatively small movie, there's no huge stars in it... who knows?"_

"Hey, I've just heard you've got a new admirer, and he's not very shy about announcing it to the world!" Bonnie said excitedly as she waltzed into the room where Elena was strumming softly on her guitar.

"What are you talking about?" Elena shook her head, ceasing her playing and putting the guitar on the floor next to her, carefully leaning it against the wall.

"Damon _Salvatore_!" Bonnie swooned. Elena pressed her lips together firmly, looking to Bonnie for further explanation.

"You're shitting me! You don't know who he is?" Bonnie's eyes widened infinitely as she chastised Elena incredulously.

"_Should_ I know who he is?" Elena shrugged, totally oblivious.

"He's starring in Junk, you know? The books you like? He _is _Jack Porter!" Bonnie gushed, her hands coming together as she looked away dreamily. "He is _so_ hot you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh..." Elena shrugged again, "I think I got an invite to the premiere the other day," She started looking around in the piles of paper around her, "Daniel's going to take me."

"You can't take _Daniel_!"

"He's my fianc, Bon. Who else am I supposed to take?"

"_Me!"_

Elena laughed as she found the invite and pulled it out of the envelope to take quick look over it.

"Yup, Junk. Next week. Exciting..." Elena raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, trying to seem excited.

"Are you not excited?" Bonnie asked, sitting down on the couch opposite Elena.

"I've just heard that maybe the film isn't as good as the books," Elena shrugged, "I don't want to be disappointed."

"Believe me, Elena, you will _not_ be disappointed once you see Damon Salvatore!"

"About that..." Elena eyed Bonnie, "Now I know who he is, I can tell you I saw him on a movie poster the other day," Bonnie leaned forward, excited to hear Elena's judgement, "I wasn't all that impressed to be honest."

"No way!" Bonnie cried, "It must be a bad picture, he's a God. A God I tell you!"

"I'll take your word for it!" Elena laughed at her friend's indignant love for this man. "Look, Bon, I need to get this arrangement together for tomorrow..." Elena sighed, reaching for her guitar again. Bonnie nodded and got up, heading out of the room, but turned before she left.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"I think he's said it in like, 7 interviews now..."

"Said what?" Elena asked, her heavy day crashing down on her.

"That he _loves_ you!" Bonnie squealed and ran out of the room.

Elena shook her head and laughed, going back to working out her performance for the following night.

Elena was first and foremost a singer, but she'd turned her hand to acting a few times, most recently in a spy film, playing the evil seductress to Daniel Turner, who had later become her fiancé. She'd been in the business since she was 14, discovered while shopping at the mall by a scout who was looking for girls to join a band.

Elena turned up for the audition, thinking it would all be some kind of joke, but was surprised when the group of people she was auditioning for asked her if she'd be interested going solo. After getting an agent, a manager and signing a good deal, she set to work on an album. It was received well, considering Elena was only 14 at the time and interest started to grow.

Her agent was beginning to receive offers for acting roles, but was vehemently turning them down, under the impression that Elena was solely focused on her music. However, when she received an offer asking her to star in a T.V remake of a very successful film, Elena admitted her interest in acting. She went for that audition and stormed it, aged 15.

Elena made a name for herself on the show that ran for 6 seasons, all while still recording and releasing her music. By the end of the last season, Elena had made the transition from child star to successful, desired woman. This was helped by her role which had, towards the end, needed her to partake in some heavy R rated make out sessions and barely there costume.

However now, 3 years down the line and aged 24, her music took precedence.

"Hey, baby," Daniel called as he walked through the front door of her L.A condo. He walked into the room and leant down to kiss her temple as she continued playing.

"Hey, yourself! Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I had to do a script read through," He answered and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge before coming back in and sitting where Bonnie had been previously.

"How's it going with the thing?" He asked, gesturing towards the guitar with his beer.

"The _thing_? I'm guessing you mean the arrangement?" Elena laughed, putting the guitar down.

"Yeah!" Daniel laughed in return, "All done?"

"Pretty much," Elena shrugged, "There's only so many ways I can make it different!"

"What's this?" Daniel asked, leaning forward while pulling a swig of beer from the bottle, taking the premiere invitation out of the envelope Elena had put it back into, "Junk?"

"Yeah, you know those books that I like?"

Daniel shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Oh, well, they're adapting the first book into a movie."

"You want to go to this then?" Daniel asked, tossing the invite onto the coffee table.

"Only if you want to go? If not then Bonnie really wants to go, so I'll take her."

"Oh, hang on, what time is it?" Daniel asked quickly, after he had nodded.

"Erm..." Elena leaned forward peering at the invite, "7:30."

"I... Should be able to make it," Daniel said, meeting her dark brown eyes then quickly looking away.

"Are you working?"

"Um, yeah..." He said, obviously still trying to work out how the timings would coincide with his work.

"_How excited are you for the premiere then, Damon?"_

"_I'm excited times at least a billion. I mean, I've been doing all these interviews non-stop for weeks. Once the movie's out, I can relax and sink back into normality!"_

"_Do you really think your life will go back to normal?"_

"_I don't see why not, it's the movie that people are interested in. I'm so... boring."_

"_The media don't seem to think so though. They're loving the speculation about you and Elena Gilbert..."_

"_There's speculation? How can there be speculation? I've never _met_ the girl!"_

"_I think they're all waiting for you to fight Daniel Turner for her!"_

"_Ah yes, Daniel Turner, the bane of my existence! We'd be happily married with kids if it wasn't for him."_

"_Have you seen her Maxim shoot? I've brought you a copy just in case you didn't have it!"_

"_Oh how thoughtful! I didn't even know she'd done a Maxim shoot. I don't get out much anymore... Holy shi- Wow."_

"_Nice, hey?"_

"_Does anyone know if Daniel Turner has a good left hook?"_

"Bon, I haven't heard from him all day, I don't know if he'll be coming..."

"Yeah, but is he _really _that interested? I mean, you _know_ I'd be a much more willing participant tonight!" Bonnie begged Elena as they walked into the store to pick up Elena's dress for the premiere.

Bonnie was Elena's personal assistant, but Elena had always been pretty independent, not being happy with having an assistant for anything. Bonnie had been appointed after Elena had begun working on her T.V series. Bonnie was only in her early twenties at the time, and they became best friends so Elena kept her around ever since, paying her to not really do much at all.

"I'll give him a call once we get back to mine and I'll see if he really wants to go, ok?" Elena laughed as they reached the sales lady who immediately recognized her.

"Miss Gilbert! It's a pleasure to meet you, we've got your dress safe out the back, if you just want to pop into a dressing room I'll bring it in."

"Thank you," Elena nodded politely and headed to the dressing room, Bonnie following quickly behind her.

"Just wait here, ok? I'm going to take the dress inside and then we need to go and pick up Vicki and Tyler."

"I don't see why you let her do your make up, you do it so much better yourself!"

"Because, Bonnie, if I want Tyler to do my hair, they come as some kind of weird fag hagging package deal!" Elena laughed, grabbing the garment bag and stalking off towards the condo.

Elena pushed the door open and was surprised to see a t-shirt on the floor just by the door.

"Dan? Dan, are you here?" Elena called out as she picked up the shirt and walked through the condo towards her bedroom.

She nudged the door open with her shoulder and was met by Daniel sitting up in the bed, shirtless apparently, with the comforter pulled up over the rest of him. He looked a little startled and Elena raised an eyebrow at his face.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"I... uh..."

"Shit!" Elena whipped her head around to the strange, female voice and stood frozen as she saw a disheveled, underwear clad girl falling out of her closet.

"Elena... Elena, this isn't-"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say," Elena said with a low, menacing tone. Turning her head extremely slowly to look at Daniel, who was desperately pulling his boxers on.

She turned back to the girl who was stood; shell shocked and embarrassed, staring at her.

"I suggest you get out of here. Now," Elena said in that same deep tone.

The girl gathered her clothes quickly and literally ran out of the room; Elena heard the front door slam behind her.

"Elena," Daniel whispered, taking a step towards her. Elena's head whipped round to him quickly, a menacing glare on her face.

"Are you going to make me ask the questions or do you want to save me the hassle by just giving me the answers?"

"Elena, I-"

"Don't bullshit me. Just tell me what I want to know."

"A year and a half, we met at the after party of the premiere. Yes, we were dating then. No, I don't love her."

"We've been engaged for a year-" Elena stated simply, to which Daniel nodded, "You asked me to marry you, all while nailing her behind my back for 6 months already..." She thought for a little longer, "We were only dating for 2 months before you met her, I've only had 2 months of a real relationship," Elena's eyes were void of emotion. She stared forward, focussing on nothing in particular.

"I lov-"

"Don't," Elena said shortly. The emotion in her voice non-existent.

"El-"

"I suggest you leave now."

"But, I-"

"Leave."

Daniel looked at Elena for what seemed like hours before gathering up his clothes and looking around for his shirt. Elena held it out for him, still staring at nothing. He took it and put it on, he got to the door of the bedroom, turning and looking at Elena again before leaving.

For a long while, Elena sat, staring at nothing. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't feel anything.

"Elena? What happened? I saw Dan run … What the fuck happened?" Bonnie said as she flew to Elena's side, putting an arm around her.

"Um... he… did you see...?"

"I saw a girl run out in her underwear, and then I saw him come out after, I thought maybe I'd seen wrong?"

"No, you didn't."

"Go and sit down in the other room, play the drums, or the piano. Whatever you do when you're pissed, just while I change the sheets, ok?"

"You don't have to," Elena turned to look at Bonnie, trying to put on a brave face, to which Bonnie laughed slightly.

"Hey, let me earn my money somehow, I've basically been fleecing you for years!"

Elena nodded with a very quiet, forced laugh before heading out of the room and walking to her piano, sitting down and playing a soft haunted melody.

Bonnie came into the room after a short time and sat on the bench next to her.

"Right," Elena said brightly, clapping her hands together, "Let's go get Vicki and Tyler!"

Bonnie looked at Elena warily. "Elena, I'm not sure y-"

"Bon, you want to see this movie right?" Bonnie nodded slowly, "Well, I'm not wasting my fuckhot dress..."

"But what about D-"

"Please don't say that name in my house," Elena stated simply before standing up, "He's not going to ruin my life. Tomorrow is ice-cream day. Tonight is movie night, okay?" She looked at Bonnie with a hopeful, almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay," Bonnie agreed and stood up quickly.

"And don't worry, I've got a dress you can borrow so Damon Salvador can't keep his eyes off you!"

"Salvatore," Bonnie corrected, "His name is Damon Salvatore."

"Salvador, Salvatore... same thing!" Elena laughed and pulled Bonnie out of the house, grabbing her keys off the table. "Oh, and in the morning, can you start looking for a new place for me?" She whispered, her hidden emotion suddenly making an appearance as they walked towards the car.

"Sure thing. And you're staying at mine tonight, no questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"How many people are coming to this thing, again?" Damon asked his manager, Meredith Sulez, as they sat in the limo, waiting to be told they could get out.

"Don't worry, Mr. Salvatore, there will be enough to make you look good."

"I'm wearing a suit, Meredith. I believe I did that on my own." Damon smirked, which made Meredith laugh.

"True enough." Meredith looked down at her clip board and tutted, "I don't know how we're going to fit all this in. Short is key ok, Damon?"

"No problem," he murmured in returned, glancing out the window, suddenly ridiculously nervous.

"Oh! And I think you might be in for a bit of a surprise." She said under her breath before throwing the door open and climbing out.

Damon shook his head, wondering how a single person could be so evasive, and then climbed out after her. He was suddenly deafened by the ear piercing screams that emanated from the crowd. He winced and followed Meredith forward until she told him to stop, and then she stepped to the side, allowing him to pose for photographs in front of the paparazzi.

Feeling self conscious, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around, up and down the red carpet, looking for Stefan or Rebekah but not seeing them.

Meredith grabbed his hand and led him to a reporter; Damon smiled politely and leaned into the reporter so he could hear the questions.

"Damon, this is amazing, how are you feeling?"

"I... I can't even describe it. It's definitely not what I was expecting!" Damon rambled as if he'd never had media training.

"You must be nervous for the fans to see your version of Jack Porter?"

"Not at the moment, I might be when I'm being held at knifepoint later for being rubbish." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair again. He looked down the carpet again and noticed Stefan's form posing for photographs with fans. Meredith tapped him on the shoulder, meaning he had to move on, he looked apologetically at the reporter.

"Good luck Damon, it's going to be great."

"Thanks," Damon smiled and walked down a little further to another reporter, answering their questions.

While doing his 6th interview, the screams which had subsided ever so slightly were suddenly deafening again. Damon paused mid answer and looked around, Stefan and Rebekah were already there so it must have been someone else; he knew that some celebrities had agreed to attend.

After just over an hour of interviews, Damon made his way over to Stefan who was still with the fans. Stefan saw him approaching and turned to look at him, a broad smile on his face.

"Damon! How happy are _you_?"

"This is insane," Damon answered, his voice low. He surveyed the crowd and saw some utter filth written on some posters and banners that were rather explicit wishes about his manhood.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Oh, yeah, Rebekah is still interviewing..." Damon answered, his gaze flicking to Stefan while still trying to concentrate on signing his autograph.

"Rebekah?" Stefan frowned in confusion before his eyes lit up. "Fuck me. You don't know!"

"Elena! Elena! This way please!"

Photographers were blinding Elena as she stood posing for photographs in the middle of the red carpet on her own. It wasn't very often that she turned up to things like this, and if she did, she _never_ came on her own. She shifted her weight onto her other leg as she posed for a few more shots before deciding it was time to move on.

Bonnie walked behind her as she made her way to Mel, a journalist she'd met a few times and actually got on with relatively well.

"Elena! How lovely to see you!"

"Hi Mel, how're you doing?"

"Really well thanks! Are you excited about the film?"

"Yeah, super excited!" Elena answered, all of her media training pulling off her enthusiasm with ease, "I've heard it's great!"

"You didn't bring Daniel tonight? Is he jealous of Damon Salvatore?" Elena laughed uncomfortably, "Where is Daniel?"

"Um..." Elena raised her eyebrows, desperately trying to think of something to say, should she out him as a cheating scumbag? "You know what? I'm stag tonight, here with my friend Bonnie!" She reached out for Bonnie, who took her hand and held it tightly.

"Are you saying you're single?"

"I'm definitely single," Elena said quickly before backing away from Mel. "Right, I'm off, thanks!"

"Look where Mel what's-her-name is... green dress, fuckhot body, long luscious brown hair..."

"No _fucking_ way," Damon breathed, Stefan and himself had turned away from the crowd momentarily so Stefan could see his reaction, but now Stefan had turned back to the fans and Damon was frozen to the spot.

Damon had joked around in interviews about loving Elena Gilbert, but nobody knew the truth of it. Damon had been secretly obsessed with Elena since he was 14. They were the same age, and when she came onto the music scene, although she was targeted at girls at the time, Damon was mesmerized by her. He would secretly take his sisters old magazines, scouring them for pictures of innocent Elena Gilbert, and then would defile them in the only way that a 14 year old boy could.

Luckily as she got older, it became okay to be turned on by her, every guy with a working dick was fantasizing about her. Damon was not ashamed to admit that issues any men's magazines she had posed for, were sitting in a sorry state under his bed.

He studied her for a moment longer as she moved on to do some more interviews, professional as always, and in a ridiculously hot tight green dress that sat precariously high on her thigh. Something struck him.

"Stefan. Stef? Stefan!" He said desperately, pulling him away from the crowds of girls, "Look at her..."

"Yeah, man. She's so beautiful. Look at the shape of her form-"

"Shut up," Damon said curtly, "Is she here on her own?"

"Well I haven't seen Daniel Turner anywhere..."

"_Yes_," Damon breathed out, a dark twinkle in his eye.

"Do you get it now?" Bonnie asked excitedly as they walked out of the movie theatre, heading towards the after party where Elena intended to get well and truly smashed.

"Sorry, Bonnie," Elena shrugged, really not understanding all the hype around this Damon Salvatore guy.

"Seriously? But he's so... Ungh! I can't even describe him!" Bonnie clutched a hand to her heart as they were walking.

"No, he's way to clean cut. I get why the tweens love him, but us older women? No," Elena smiled as the bouncer let them into the bar with no questions.

"You're crazy, Elena!" Bonnie laughed as they sat at the bar, "Why haven't I seen him yet?" She looked around eagerly.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here, Bonnie. Stay calm!"

"Stay calm?!" Bonnie almost screamed as Elena ordered them both drinks, "Stay calm? I've told you, he's a God!"

"Thank you," Elena mumbled to the barman and paid, telling him to keep the change before turning back to Bonnie, "You're supposed to be professional here, Bonnie."

"Fuck professional, Elena!"

"Damon, are you going to the party?"

"Of course I am," Damon replied shortly to Rebekah, pulling his arm away from her as she tried to link up with him.

"You look really hot tonight, by the way," Rebekah said quietly as they entered the bar. Damon nodded and rolled his eyes as he scanned the room.

He immediately spotted the green dress. She had her back to him, and was talking animatedly to the woman with her.

"Brother! Bro!" Stefan almost ran up to them, nearly knocking Damon over.

"What's up?" Damon asked, finding it difficult to take his eyes from Elena.

"So... Elena's done a few interviews tonight, ok?" Damon nodded impatiently, urging him forward in his conversation, "She's made a shocking revelation..."

"Stefan, just shut the fuck up or tell me. Choose one now." He said, concentrating hard on the back of Elena's head.

"Ok, calm down!" Stefan said, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture, "She's single, man. Daniel's gone."

"Single?" Damon repeated softly, feeling a smile creep across his face.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile all night!" Stefan crowed.

Damon walked up to the bar, close, but not too close to Elena and her friend. He knew the barman wouldn't see him where he was, so he was going to have to move closer to them, _how unfortunate_.

He made futile attempts to get the barman's attention, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Elena's friend had noticed him, and was currently holding back an excited squeal. _Hopefully Elena would react in the same way. She _was_ a fan of the books after all._ He feigned interest in getting a drink a few more times before moving casually closer to Elena and her friend. They were sitting at the corner of the bar, so it was, of course imperative that he lean across them to order his drink.

"Sorry," He mumbled in a typical agitated patron way as he got close enough to them that he could lean onto the bar in front of them, getting the attention of the barman and ordering a drink. He turned to look at Elena and her friend, acting casual as fuck, "I've been trying for ages to get a drink; it really shouldn't be that difficult!" He laughed, watching as Elena appraised him with an inquisitive look.

"You need these," She cupped her breasts through her dress and pushed them up ever so slightly, making him hard in the process, "They work a charm!" She laughed and his eyes widened like a crazy man.

"I'll remember that for next time. I'll have to get working on it."

Elena's friend looked between them both, a mixture of disbelief and excitement.

"You better get working," Elena said in her smooth, silky voice that he never thought he'd hear for real. "My Momma gave me these ones!" She laughed in a mock ghetto accent.

He chuckled and paid for his drink before turning back around to Elena and her friend, but was majorly disappointed to see they had headed off to dance.

"Elena, are you crazy?" Bonnie exclaimed incredulously as they danced together, moving to the music.

"What are you talking about? That was funny! He laughed!"

"Yeah, he did laugh," Bonnie nodded, looking at her like she was mental, "You know who that was, right?"

Elena stopped dancing and turned back to the bar, her eyes finding the scruffy man she'd joked with. She squinted slightly before noticing he was staring at her and turning back to look at Bonnie, raising her eyebrows in question, she shrugged.

"El-e-na!" Bonnie whined, pulling on her hand, "_That_ was Damon Salvatore!"

Elena's eyes widened in shock before turning her head slightly towards the bar, he was still stood there looking at her.

"_Him?"_

"Yes, Elena. Him!" Bonnie whined again, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, "Why can't you ever just look at the photo's when I tell you to?"

"But... He doesn't look the same!" Elena reasoned, turning her attention back to Bonnie.

"No, he's kind of a bum in real life," She looked at him adoringly.

Elena nodded before continuing dancing. She didn't look at Damon again, and didn't talk about him either. He was hotter than he'd been in the film, definitely hotter than the movie posters. _He looked like he could do with a good washing. _She thought before shaking it off and dancing some more.

"I'm thirsty," Bonnie mentioned after a while. Elena nodded and let Bonnie pull her to the bar, they snuck into a little gap between patrons at the bar and Bonnie ordered and paid for them.

"Hey, Elena Gilbert, right?" A male voice from next to them said happily. Elena turned with a wince, worried who it might be. She was pleasantly surprised. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it gingerly with a smile while they shook hands.

"You, too," Elena said softly, taking her drink from Bonnie, "This is my friend, Bonnie."

"Hi, Bonnie, nice to meet you," Stefan said with a huge smile. Bonnie looked stunned.

"Um, hi! The film was great, you were great, it was all just..."

"Great?" Stefan finished for her with a smile, making her blush. Elena shook her head at Bonnie, giving her a little glare before she realized Stefan was talking.

"Did you like the movie, Elena?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded, sipping her drink, "It was really... great!" She rolled her eyes, making Stefan laugh.

"Stefan, have you se-"

"Damon!" Stefan said happily as he turned to the voice that had come from behind him, he slung each arm over the shoulders of Elena and Bonnie, lifting his eyebrows teasingly at him. "Have you met my new friends? This is Bonnie," He momentarily tightened his grip on her, "And, well, this is Elena..."

Damon was furious, embarrassed, and stunned by Elena standing in front of him in the arms of Stefan.

"I believe we met, albeit briefly," He murmured casually, although on the inside, his stomach was doing somersaults. "Nice to meet you both."

Elena took a quick glance at Bonnie who looked like she was going to hyperventilate; she couldn't take her eyes off Damon. Damon noticed her gaze move and his eyes followed hers, landing on Bonnie who looked like she could do with a lie down. Stefan noticed as well and tightened his hold on her, letting go of Elena in the process.

"Woah... I'm going to take you to sit down!" Stefan said, pulling Bonnie to a nearby booth. Elena turned to follow, but her wrist was brushed by Damon's hand. She stopped instantly at the contact and turned her head to look at him inquisitively.

"Sorry," He muttered, looking at her intently, "But he's pretty good at stuff like that. Can I get you a drink while she gathers herself?"

"Um..." Elena looked toward to Bonnie who was sat, looking at Stefan with wide eyes, but talking happily. She looked down at her nearly full drink and then up at Damon who was smirking devilishly. She quickly grinned, downing her drink and letting out a triumphant breath when she was finished before holding her glass up to him, "Another?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Omggg! Thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews!  
**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So, tell me, did we completely ruin the books?" Damon asked after he'd bought both himself and Elena a drink. He handed her the glass and she'd taken it with a small smile, he was so nervous to even be in the same room as her, let alone talking to her. He decided though, that he was going to put his acting skills to good use, and fake his confidence.

"Um, no, not _completely_..." Elena remarked, sipping her drink and looking at him. "You know what? You don't look like you do in the movie."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the biggest fan of makeup. Sorry to disappoint you," Damon's heart sunk. She didn't like him; she liked the movie version of him. She liked Jack Porter.

"Disappoint me?" Elena frowned, setting her drink on the bar before looking back at Damon. She noticed the sparkle in Damon's eyes had diminished to a dull glow. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Jack Porter is the perfect guy, right?" Damon shrugged.

"Hardly!" Elena scoffed, and then watched as the sparkle was reignited.

"Right, you've got me, I'll bite..."

"Well, you played him for 8 weeks..." Elena motioned towards him, his mouth held an amused smile as he listened intently to what she was saying, "Do _you_ think that a guy should look that perfect all the time? He's _so_ made up its repulsive!" Damon laughed heartily, which made Elena giggle while still trying to explain her point. "_And_ he's just not the type of guy I would choose to date, I mean... He's possessive, demanding, controlling. Sure, he loves her, but I really don't see what _she _sees in _him_."

"Wow, well, you really are something else aren't you?" Damon smiled at her, absolutely enamored by how different she was. _Absolutely perfect._

"Oh!" Elena said, obvious panic in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go an-"

"Hey, Elena... No, don't go," Damon pleaded, his arm slightly outstretched towards her but without the nerve to actually touch her. She stopped and looked at him, a nervous smile on her face, "I didn't mean it like that. It's kind of... refreshing..."

"What do you mean?" Elena eyed him speculatively.

"You realize I've been around girls screaming Jack at me for the last few hours, right?" Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her giggle, pulling her head away from his to talk to him.

"I don't get how they recognized you," Elena shrugged, "I had no idea who you were!"

"Yeah..." Damon started, "I kind of guessed that. Am I really that disgusting in real life?" He laughed nervously, awaiting her reaction. Elena laughed but stopped, looking him in the eye.

"Absolutely not, you're really h-" Damon's eyes widened in shock as Elena realized she was about to put her foot in it and embarrass herself, "I mean... I think you look better off screen, sans makeup!"

"Thank you very much," Damon smiled before leaning into Elena, who quickly held her breath, "You're not awfully repulsive either." They both burst out laughing at the same time, Elena leant back slightly and stumbled a little. Damon noticed and reached out to her waist, steadying her, once she was back on her feet; Elena looked into Damon's eyes and then where his hand was still on her waist. He pulled his hand away with a nervous laugh before looking at her again, "Steady..." He whispered.

"Sorry about that," Elena breathed, running her hands down her dress to straighten herself out, "My boyfr..." Damon noticed Elena looked suddenly panicked and shook her head, "Ex-boyfriend," She exaggerated the 'ex', "He was always having to keep me from falling on my ass when I drank alcohol."

"Well, I can't have you falling at my feet, can I? It would be terrible for my reputation." Damon smirked, trying to dispel the tension that had developed. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them.

"Thank you," Elena looked at the floor, "For not asking."

"It's not my business what happened; I can't say I'm not pleased though..." Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pleased?"

"Well I doubt you'd be talking to me right now if he was here with you!"

"You're probably right," Elena said with a smile, "Look, I've got to go and check on Bonnie..." Elena stood, Damon watched her as she turned to walk towards where Bonnie and Stefan were sitting. She turned hesitantly, looking at Damon for a few seconds, "I'll... I'll see you later."

"Well well, well. I can't believe he let you go..." Stefan grinned as Elena approached the table.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked as she sat at the booth opposite Bonnie, but next to Stefan.

"Elena, for fuck's sake, I _told_ you he'd been talking about you in interviews!" Bonnie exclaimed, her hands coming down heavily table in between them.

"Oh, that," Elena mused, turning her eyes, but not her head towards the bar, noticing Damon sitting at the bar talking to a group of people in her peripheries. "I forgot..."

"You know about the interviews?" Stefan laughed, "He's gonna die of embarrassment!"

"Well, I tried to tell her, but once again she wasn't listening!" Bonnie looked pointedly at Elena who just rolled her eyes in response.

"You know I don't care about that stuff, Bon."

"I know, I know," Bonnie said, before noticing that Elena had perhaps had enough excitement for the day. She looked tired, and it looked like the emotions that she was trying to keep hidden were catching up with her. "Hey, Elena, you want to head back?"

Elena nodded meekly.

"Oh, what? You can't leave, you're not _nearly_ drunk enough yet!" Stefan looked expectant, but already defeated.

"Stefan, it's been really lovely meeting you, but we've had a rough day. Sorry," Bonnie reasoned with him and stood up, coming around to Elena's side of the booth and helping her up.

"I'm sure we'll see you soon," Elena said with a smile, "Well done with the movie."

"Thanks," Stefan answered, "I hope to see you around very soon." He stood up and headed to a group of girls who squealed at him.

Bonnie and Elena were headed for the door of the bar when Elena caught sight of Damon who was being accosted by a woman by the dance floor. When he looked up he saw Elena heading to leave and literally pushed the woman away from him.

"You're not going are you?" He asked as he got closer. Elena nodded before turning to Bonnie.

"I'll go get a car, I'll meet you out there," She mumbled and left.

"It happened today," Elena murmured, not looking him in the eye, "I'm just so... tir-"

Without thinking, Damon leaned held her shoulders as he pushed himself forward and kissed her hard, with a closed mouth, not expecting anything back. He pulled away and took in her shocked expression.

"He's an idiot, whatever he did," Elena's eyes remained wide and confused, "I guess I am now too..."

"Elena, car's here!" Bonnie called from the door, shaking Elena out of her thoughts. She looked up at Damon, opening her mouth to speak but shutting it again soon after.

"Elena?" Damon shook his head to apologize.

"Thank you," Elena stated, now looking determined, "I'll see you around, Jack Porter," She smiled cheekily and flicked her hair over her shoulder before turning and leaving the bar, leaving Damon stunned.

"Right, cookie dough or phish food?" Bonnie walked into the room and slumped down onto the couch beside Elena with 2 spoons and 2 cartons of ice cream.

"I'll take cookie dough!" Elena laughed and took it from Bonnie as they sat sideways on the couch looking at each other as they ate.

"Has he called or anything?" Bonnie asked, scraping her spoon slightly over the top, skimming the lightest amount of ice cream onto her spoon.

"I haven't turned my phone on," Elena shook her head. "I'm going to change my number though."

"I'll sort that out for you," Bonnie offered, "What did he say then?"

"You mean when I found him lying in bed or when she fell out of my closet?" Elena scoffed.

"She fell out of the closet? How cliché!" Laughed Bonnie, Elena smiled sadly.

"Apparently they met at the premiere of our film..."

"Hadn't you two only just started dating? It took you ages to agree!"

"Yeah..." Elena whispered wistfully, "What a fucking joke. Then he just carried on with her. He proposed to me Bon, he _proposed! _What kind of jerk proposes to someone when he's cheating on them?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What am I going to do? I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Just carry on working I guess."

"Are you going to go to that Gala on Friday?"

"I have to, I've already said I am."

"But he's going to be there..." Bonnie warned.

"Look, I can't let him ruin my life. Can you just call ahead and get them to move tables for me please?"

"Yeah of course I can... That or I could get you to go as somebody else's date?" Bonnie grinned wickedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon Salvatore's going," she shoved some ice cream into her mouth quickly, watching Elena's reaction, which was completely nonchalant.

"Cool, well... I'd still rather go on my own, thanks."

"Come _on_ Elena! He's so totally into you!"

"Yeah, I got that when he kissed me..." She looked up as she saw Bonnie choking on her ice cream; she coughed hard and then looked at Elena.

"When he what?" She spluttered.

"He kissed me at the bar the other night, no biggy, just a quick kiss."

"And you're only just telling me now?"

"Like I said, Bonnie; no biggy!"

"But he _kissed _you!" Bonnie put her carton on the coffee table so she could concentrate on the conversation, "Do you like him?"

"He's cool," Elena shrugged, "But I'm not really into him, and I want to be on my own for a while anyway..."

"So you'd turn him down if he tried it again?"

"Yes, Bonnie!" Elena laughed, "Not everyone has the willpower of a lap dog!"

"I've said it before, and I'm not too proud to say it again, you're crazy!" Bonnie laughed, "Anyway, Alaric's going as well so I guess I could see if I could I move you to his table?"

"That's a great idea. Can you get Caroline to come as well? I need her to do some mingling with me!"

"I'll have a word, but you know she doesn't like stuff like this!"

"She says that until she gets there and then she'll be all over anyone who offers me a job! Such a classy manager!" Elena laughed.

"Speaking of Caroline, have you spoken to her yet?"

"No, like I said, I haven't even turned my phone. I bet she's going mental!"

"I'll go get your phone and sort it out and then you can ring her, she'll kill him! She never liked him in the first place!"

"Look, brother, get over it. We have interviews to do!" Stefan muttered as Damon sat back in his chair, waiting for the next reporter. He hated junkets, they were always so boring, the same inane questions again and again. Today had been no different; however the reporters were all very interested to know if the reports were true that he had taken Elena Gilbert back to his hotel room for an evening of debauchery. The truth was, he'd wanted to, but he didn't even have her number. She seemed pretty keen the other night, but girls could be so coy, and he never really knew what they were thinking. She was obviously really cut up about Daniel Turner, but as she'd said, it had only happened that day. He was surprised she'd even come out, if it were him, he would have been cooped up in his room for days. Whatever she thought of him, he couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking about her.

"Damon, Stefan, Rebekah... nice to see you all!"

"Hey, Steve, right?" Stefan said, reaching across to shake hands with the reporter. Damon followed his lead, taking Steve's hand and shaking it professionally. Rebekah stood slightly to kiss him on the cheek before taking her seat next to Damon again.

"How long have I got?" Steve asked the co-ordinator.

"9 minutes," came the reply, so Steve got right to it.

"Hello, I'm Steve Kennedy, and I'm here with the hottest actors on the planet right now," Cue Damon's inner eye roll, "Rebekah Mikaelson, and the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan... Guys, welcome to Living..."

Everyone murmured a polite hello before he continued, "So, you had the premiere on Monday, how was it for you all?"

"It was crazy," Stefan started, always happy to be interviewed, "I've never been to anything as big as that, and the fans were awesome."

"Yeah, I'm always surprised about the amount of attention we get, but the premiere was a whole new world of intense," Rebekah added in her girly British accent.

"Did the fans like it? Have you had any feedback?" Steve asked, looking pointedly at Damon, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I had some really interesting feedback actually," He thought back to Elena at the bar, "I had someone tell me I looked repulsive!"

Steve's eyebrows raised high onto his head and let out an exasperated laugh. "Really? A male fan of the books, or...?"

"No, it was a female fan actually. She's very different..."

As the interview continued, Damon sat and waited for the inevitable and sighed inwardly as it came.

"So, Damon, do you want to set the record straight about Elena Gilbert?"

Damon paused for a few seconds, looking down at his hands. To all of the other journalists he'd said that they'd only spoken for a few minutes but that she was a lovely girl. He decided it wasn't wise to take a risk.

"Oh, yes, we spoke for a bit..."

"I spoke to her the other day, she told me you attacked her as she left the after party?"

Damon looked at the journalist incredulously, frowning as he took in what he had said before laughing loudly. _If she wanted to play this game, then he was all for it..._

"She said that, did she?" Steve nodded and Damon laughed again, "Well that's true, I guessed it would be my only chance to make an impression so I just grabbed her and kissed her!"

"Is that how you get all the girls?" Steve laughed.

"No, usually he just says his name!" Stefan chuckled, earning him a smack to the chest from Damon.

"Do you think it made an impression then?"

"Time will tell!" Damon laughed.

"Elena, did Damon Salvatore attack you at the Junk premiere?" Caroline asked as she spoke to Elena on the phone.

"Um, attack me?" Elena laughed, knowing they were the words she'd told Steve Kennedy when they'd met for a drink the day after the premiere. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's all over the internet, apparently he did an interview with your friend Steve yesterday..."

"Oh my God, are you joking?" Elena moaned, grabbing her laptop and turning it on, "I mentioned something about it to Steve the other day..."

"You mean it's true?" Caroline asked angrily, "First you don't tell me about your dickhead ex-boyfriend and then you don't tell me about some serious talent that you mack with at a club?"

"Caroline..." Elena started, "We did not make out, he just kissed me, and I didn't even kiss him back. I can't believe he's even admitted to it!"

"Well he has! It's a pretty funny interview actually, you should check it out. He looks hot!"

Elena found the interview on youtube and quickly pressed play, she watched it while Caroline was prattling on about something on the line.

"_I spoke to her the other day, she told me you attacked her as she left the after party?"_

"_She said that, did she? Well that's true, I guessed it would be my only chance to make an impression so I just grabbed her and kissed her!"_

"_Is that how you get all the girls?"_

"_No, usually he just says his name!"_

"_Do you think it made an impression then?"_

"_Time will tell!"_

Elena smiled at the video; Damon had looked like he wasn't willing to answer the question to begin with, but when Steve mentioned her directly his face literally lit up. She's noticed that Rebekah Mikaelson stayed silent through this particular segment of the interview, a look of utter disgust on her face. Elena scoffed. The truth was, Damon had definitely made an impression on her, but she just wasn't ready. She could imagine Damon as a really good friend, but nothing more, _unfortunately._

"Elena?"

"Huh?" Elena shook her head and shut the laptop, putting it on the couch next to her.

"Were you listening to me?"

"No, sorry, I was watching the interview..."

"Right, whatever, I was just saying I'll come and get you in an hour so we can go and get the dress for the gala."

"Oh right, yeah, no problem. Hey, do you know if Bonnie sorted out the seating arrangements?"

"Yeah, she did, you're sitting with Alaric... lucky bitch!"

"God, anyone else you want to add to your list? That's Damon Salvatore and Alaric..."

"Shut it, Gilbert!" Caroline laughed, "I'll see you in an hour, bitch!"

Caroline was in the hotel foyer an hour later waiting for Elena to come down. When the elevator opened, she walked right up to Elena and handed her a new set of keys.

"What's this?"

"The house, you wanted it, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we needed the owners to find a place?"

"Yeah, well, I did a little deal. It seems like they were more than happy to just swap with you. They're in your old place, and your stuff has been moved in. Now you can move out of this place, I fucking hate hotels!"

Elena narrowed her eyes at Caroline with suspicion. She knew there would be more to the deal than a simple house swap, but she decided not to go into it. Elena had seen a house relatively near her old condo and fallen in love with it, so if she had it, then no questions would be asked.

When they arrived at the store, Caroline went to go and get the dress she had chosen. Elena hadn't had the time to look for one, so she had no idea what it looked like, but she had always trusted Caroline's judgment when it came to clothes.

Caroline stepped into the dressing room with a gold jacquard, capped sleeve shift dress, and Elena was immediately in love with it.

"Amazing, right?" Caroline said happily, Elena nodded in agreement, "One of a kind! Try it on!"

"By who?" Elena asked as she pulled it on and Caroline did up the zip.

"Proenza Schouler," She said confidently, before shrugging, "I think that's how you pronounce it anyway!"

Elena laughed as she checked herself in the mirror. "I love it!"

"I knew you would! I just have great judgment, what more can I say?"

Caroline and Elena headed to Caroline's apartment to get ready. They were greeted by Bonnie, Tyler and Vicki as they entered and Elena was ushered directly into the chair.

"The dress is black and gold, right?" Vicki asked, her eyes scouring the mountain of makeup she'd brought with her.

"Er, yeah," Elena replied. "I think I want something dramatic... dark."

"Oooh yeah, that'll be fun!"

Vicki got to work on the makeup as Tyler sat next to Elena with a style book flicking through it casually.

"Have you got any ideas?" Tyler asked.

"Um, well I like the cut of the dress. It skims my collarbone, so I want that to be visible, so definitely not down. Maybe a messy updo?"

"Ooh, that would be fabulous!" Tyler clapped his hands together, getting up from his chair and standing behind Elena. "A low ponytail with a back combed crown? Lotssss of volume!"

Once the hair and makeup was complete, Elena had a look in the mirror. Daniel would have hated it. He'd always complained when she wore dark eye makeup, saying she looked like a whore. Elena bit her lip which Vicki had only put a little balm onto, so not to detract from the eyes.

"It looks amazing, Elena." Bonnie walked up behind her and handed her the garment bag, "You look incredible..."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to dress how he wants you to anymore, you know? He's gone." Bonnie looked sad and went to sit on the bed behind the mirror.

Elena took the dress out of the bag and quickly shed her clothes, putting on the appropriate underwear and pulling the dress carefully over her body.

"Bon, can you do me up?"

In the car, Caroline was looking intently out of the window, a scowl on her face.

"Shit," she muttered before looking around to Elena.

"What is it?" Elena asked, worry in her voice.

"He's in the car in front; he's just got out..."

_Daniel. _Elena thought. If she got out of the car now then they would meet on the carpet in front of the cameras and then the tabloids would have a field day with it. Suddenly the car door opened from the road side and a well dressed man landed with a thud on the floor by Elena's feet.

"Miss Gilbert..." He looked up, and Elena was pleased to be met by the smiling face of her friend Alaric Saltzman. "Would you like to run the gauntlet with me?"

Elena laughed and nodded, just as the door was opened. Alaric got out first, met by camera flashes and shouting. He put his hand out, helping Elena from the car and smiled as he linked arms with her.

As they walked towards the sponsor board that they would have their photos taken in front of, Elena quickly murmured, "Thank you, Alaric."

"It's hardly a chore to be seen with you," Alaric chuckled. They reached the board and stood slightly apart from each other for a few shots before the photographers wanted pictures of them together. They were obviously going to make out that they had come as a couple. _Something else for Caroline to deal with._

"You look amazing by the way," Alaric whispered into her ear as the photographers were shouting at them. "Are you trying to impress somebody in particular?"

Elena cleared her throat awkwardly as she caught sight of Daniel, standing alone in front of the cameras a little further up, his manager stealthily behind him. She shook her head at Alaric quickly, a weak smile on her face.

Alaric pulled her away from the cameras heading up towards the journalists and T.V cameras that awaited them. "This where I have to leave you …" He murmured and pressed his hand on the small of her back comfortingly before heading off. He turned back around quickly, "I'll meet you in there!"

Elena nodded and went to do her interviews.

"Elena! You're here with Alaric Saltzman tonight? Are you announcing you're dating?"

"Oh... No!" Elena shook her head with a smile, glancing in Alaric's direction. "I met up with him just before we got here. We've been friends for years."

"Have you bumped into Daniel Turner yet?"

Elena coughed and turned to see Caroline glaring at the journalist.

"No, I haven't."

"Ok..." The journalist looked positively scared of Caroline and so moved on. "Are you looking forward to the event tonight?"

"Oh, yes absolutely. Most people know I love my fashion so it's great to be invited to something as prestigious as this."

Most of the interviews were relatively the same, only a handful needing a glare from Caroline. Elena was just about to head inside, finished with her media run before she spotted Steve Kennedy in the media pit.

"Wait, Caroline. I see Steve..." Elena turned and walked to him, laughing as she spoke. "What have you been saying about me, Mr.?!"

"I'm guessing you're talking about my rather enlightening interview with a certain Mr. Salvatore?" Steve grinned.

"You told him I said he attacked me!" Elena whined.

"But you did say that!"

"In _confidence_!" Elena emphasized, but Steve laughed.

"It's my job! Anyway, he didn't seem offended. He's quite taken by you, it seems!"

"Oh don't start!" Elena groaned, turning away from him. "I'll ring you in the week!"

Elena walked into the foyer of the building, spotting Daniel just to the right of the door. She looked to the ground as she tried to walk swiftly past him. As she wasn't looking she managed to walk hard into someone, she let out a grunt as she crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You should watch where you're walking, Miss Gilbert!" A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw the beaming grin of Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan!" She smiled, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!"

"I noticed that. Where were off to so quickly anyway?" Stefan looked around for where she could have been heading.

"Just... Um... Well, I just needed to get past the door," Elena turned her head and saw Daniel looking intensely at her. She quickly turned her head back to Stefan who had seen their exchange.

"Ooh, ok. Let's move you away then..." He put his arm around her as he moved them further into the foyer. From under his arm, Elena looked up at Stefan who was looking around the room with a slight frown.

"You don't have to do this you know..." Elena whispered, which made Stefan turn his head towards her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Put your arm round me just to make Daniel jealous." Stefan immediately tightened his hold on her momentarily, squeezing her into his side.

"I'll be honest, Elena. I really couldn't give a shit about your idiot ex boyfriend, it's his loss. I'm just trying to find som- _Whoa_!"

"What is it?" Elena asked, panicked.

"Look. At. Her." He answered, staccato, his eyes glancing towards the bar where there was a woman standing.

"The brunette?"

"Yeah … She's so incredibly beautiful… what I wouldn't give to talk to her …"

"Aw, Stefan! I do believe this is love at first sight. Something I think she'd find equally adorable."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, that's Caroline. She's my manager."

"You know what to do..." He said very seriously, his hand moving to the small of her back and pushing her gently towards Caroline.

Elena turned to look at Stefan incredulously, shaking her head before turning and walking towards the bar.

"Elena! You haven't bumped into him have you?"

"No, I nearly did on the way in, but I got saved."

"Saved? By who? Alaric?"

"No, someone I met the other night. Stefan Salvatore?"

"Stefan Salvatore? From Junk? He's so hot! Why didn't you tell me you'd met him?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem important! Anyway, he's quite interested in meeting you. He had some choice words actually..."

"Me? He thinks I'm hot?" Caroline looked surprised, but it was not fooling Elena. Caroline was extremely confident about her appearance and was definitely not shy. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I believe the words he used were 'incredibly beautiful'" Caroline's eyes widened. "Just go and talk to him, will you?"

Elena stood by the bar as she watched Caroline walk confidently towards Stefan whose eyes lit up as soon as he saw her turn around.

Damon stood at the far side of the bar watching Stefan put his arm around Elena. _She obviously liked Stefan more than him. _He turned to order himself a drink before they had to go and sit down at their tables. After a while of looking down at his now empty glass he looked up and locked eyes with Elena who gave him a little wave and a smile. Suddenly he sat up straighter and smiled at her, he decided he would go over and talk to her. Stefan seemed to have disappeared somewhere so it would just be them again, like it had been at the premiere.

Just as he was a few yards from Elena, Alaric fucking Saltzman walked right up to her. He kissed her hard on the cheek and put his arm around her. If that wasn't enough, she then turned around and hugged him tight. Alaric Saltzman was a massive deal; he was one of the most successful film directors in the world. If Damon didn't respect him as much as he did then he would have knocked him out for intercepting his alone time with Elena.

Everyone got called into the main room a few minutes later so Damon went to find his seat. He was sat at a table with Stefan, Stefan's manager Jon and Meredith, as well as some other professionals he'd not met before.

Stefan came and sat down next to him with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Damon asked, bored and annoyed.

"Have you met Elena's manager?"

"Of course I haven't met Elena's manager, you imbecile! I haven't even spoken to Elena so I'm unlikely to have met her fucking manager!"

"Woah, calm the fuck down!" Stefan chuckled, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "There's another reason you haven't met her..."

"Yeah? What's that?" Damon asked, uninterested.

"I've been occupying her time in what may have been a staff room!" Stefan's eyebrows raised in delight as he took a sip of his drink.

"What the fuck? And you call yourself a fucking romantic!" Damon shook his head in disapproval and then watched as Stefan turned his head and his eyes lit up. Damon's gaze followed Stefan's and his eyes landed on a beautiful auburn-haired woman walking quickly towards the table next to them. His eyes shifted to the woman walking behind her and his own eyes lit up at the sight of Elena in a scandalously short black and gold patterned dress. There was only one problem, beside Elena... _Alaric Saltzman. _Damon sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair, his eyes still following Elena who was walking towards her table. From where she was sitting, they were facing each other. It would be a test of his patience all night.

Damon tried to discretely watch the exchanges between Elena and Alaric, trying to see if he'd misinterpreted their relationship.

Elena looked up from her seat at the table and saw Damon looking at her with an intense stare. She smiled much like she had at the bar when he hadn't come over to talk to her. She'd been waiting for him to come over, she'd seen him get up but he never showed. She was surprised when Alaric came over and put his arm round her. He told her that Daniel was making his way over to her so he'd come to keep him away.

Elena had known Alaric for 4 years. She had initially auditioned for a small part in one of his movies, but she'd not been right for it. They kept in touch ever since, becoming firm friends. Alaric was always coming up with roles for her in his movies, but Elena was either too busy for him or the project wasn't something that she felt comfortable with.

The way Damon looked at her confused her. His eyes were smoldering with what looked like anger but she couldn't imagine why. The seat beside him had recently been vacated. His manager, a willowy woman with long black hair, had run off somewhere. Taking a deep breath, Elena excused herself and stood up, walking over to Damon's table.

"Hey..." She said with a shy smile, watching Damon's eyes brighten as he sat up straighter. "Is this seat going to be free for a while?"

"Actually, I was hoping it was about to be very much taken... Sit down." He pushed the chair out with his foot and Elena smiled and sat down awkwardly.

"How're you? Coping with the hysteria?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm actually a little upset you're not screaming at me and falling at my feet!" Damon smirked. "That's all that seems to be happening recently."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Shall I start over?" Elena giggled, beginning to stand up but stopping when she felt Damon's hand on hers.

"I think I'll cope without it for one night. How are you? I saw Daniel earlier..." Damon was suddenly serious, and Elena took a deep breath.

"Um... I'm okay, I think." She nodded a tiny nod before continuing, "I decided I'm not going to let him ruin my life. Stefan saved me earlier, and Alaric's doing a good job."

Damon nodded in response before frowning, "Saved you?"

"He keeps trying to talk to me. I'm not interested in anything he has to say," Elena shrugged and then turned her head to look at Alaric who was chatting happily with Caroline.

Damon thought of a way to change the subject, but seeing her glancing at Alaric threw him off for a few seconds, resulting in an awkward silence.

"So... I _attacked_ you, did I?" Damon laughed, and Elena whipped her head back to him quickly, giggling in response.

"I seriously didn't know he would be interviewing you. _And_ I said it as a joke!"

"You saw the interview?" Damon asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Elena shrugged, "Caroline told me about it so I checked it out."

Damon swallowed hard, staring at her intently, "Have you...? Have you seen any of my _other_ interviews?"

"Bonnie's told me to look at them, I haven't got round to it..."

"Please don't!" Damon pleaded quickly.

"Why?" Elena giggled, acutely aware of what he didn't want her to see.

"Sorry, brother, game's up! She knows all about your confessions of love!" Stefan laughed, hitting Damon playfully on the shoulder. Damon grimaced and hung his head a little.

"You're joking?" He cracked one eye open hopefully and looked at Elena who had her lips pressed together and a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"I promise I haven't actually _seen_ any of it!"

"This is the most embarrassing day of my entire existence..." Damon mumbled, burying his head in his hands. Through his hands Elena heard a muffled, "And you've got a fucking boyfriend in the shape of Alaric fucking Saltzman!"

"Um... what?" Elena asked quietly.

"Alaric Saltzman..." Damon lifted his head from his hands and looked in Alaric's direction, "You're new boyfriend, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Elena laughed, "You really should know that... considering."

"Considering what?" Damon shook his head in confusion, "That I kissed you and you didn't have me killed?"

Elena laughed again. "Do you ever pay attention to what your manager get's up to?"

"Meredith?" Damon was even more confused than before, "What's Meredith got to do with this?"

"They've been dating for like, a year now Damon," Elena stated with a smirk.

"What the fuck? That sneaky little …" Damon whispered, and then looked back to Elena, giving her a wink. "So you're not... you know?"

"No!" Elena laughed, "I'm very much single, and staying that way thank you very much!"

"I can't persuade you to go on a date with me then?" Damon asked with a cocky smile.

"Nope!" Elena laughed, popping the 'p' and making Damon pout like a child.

"Really?"

"Really," Elena confirmed with one nod. "We could swap numbers thought if you want? Be friends?"

Damon thought about it for a while. _Could he be friends with the woman he'd got off on since he was 14, and still continued to do so?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**E, I'm bored... amuse me? x**

**Amuse yourself, some of us are busy! – E**

**What are you busy doing? x**

**I'm shopping, stop pestering me Mr. Salvatore! – E**

**Let me meet you? Lunch? x**

**What will you do if I say no? – E**

**Keep texting you until you agree... Everyone needs to eat, E! x**

**Ugh, fine. Ring me when you get here and I'll tell you where to meet me – E**

Elena and Damon's relationship had gone from strength to strength since the gala dinner, they spoke every day and met up often for lunch or dinner. Often it was a group of people rather than just Elena and Damon, but they always made time for one another. Damon found the friendship difficult, often finding himself staring at Elena for longer than appropriate or thinking about her in unfriendly ways.

However close they were, they were nothing more than that. Friends. They would flirt and joke with each other but it would never go any further than that. Elena felt bad sometimes, knowing how Damon felt about her didn't make things easy for a friendship, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. She still hadn't told Damon about everything with Daniel, but he was patient and would never ask if she wasn't comfortable talking about it, he would wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Well hello there, Miss E!" Damon teased as he crossed the road to meet Elena. They hugged quickly and Damon kissed Elena's cheek. "How are we today?"

"Well..." Elena started, pulling out of the hug. "I _was _enjoying a nice quiet shopping trip but then I got harassed by some weird fan asking to go out for lunch with me!" She laughed and Damon stepped away from her, his hands up in a surrender sign.

"Well don't let me force you into a free lunch! Go home to your _ice castle _if you want."

"Ohh... Very funny!" Elena rolled her eyes, "Ice castle, cold hearted right?"

"You cut me deep, Elena!" Damon feigned hurt with a pout and clutching at his heart dramatically. Elena threw one of her shopping bags at him.

"I see those acting classes were a waste!"

"They couldn't teach me anything I didn't already know," Damon winked and pushed her forward down the street holding a few of her bags for her.

Once they were sat in a private corner booth of a quiet restaurant they often dined at, they quickly ordered and waited for their food to come.

"What were you doing before you rudely interrupted me then?" Elena asked, taking a sip of her coke.

"Just reading a few scripts, nothing special. And then I thought of you!"

"Wow, thanks!" Elena rolled her eyes.

"What about you? How're things?"

"Oh, don't ask..." Elena grimaced, looking around the restaurant for something to distract her. She spotted a few girls sitting at a table near them who were just about noticing who was sitting in the same restaurant.

"What's up, E? Did something happen?"

"Daniel called me this morning..." Elena shrugged, her attention focusing on the table in front of her.

"He calls quite a lot though, right? I mean, it's been a month and he's still trying to call you..."

"Yeah, but this time I answered." Elena shut her eyes, waiting for Damon response.

"Why the hell did you answer? I thought you didn't want to talk to him?" Damon was suddenly worried that Elena would get back with him and that any progress he'd made with her would be ruined.

"I didn't intend to! I wasn't looking at the screen and just answered."

"Well... what did he say then?"

"He said he was sorry. That he loved me. That he didn't want to lose me over something as stupid as what happened..."

"Elena...?"

"Hmm..." Elena mumbled, rubbing at her eyes to halt the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know I still don't know what happened, right?" Damon spoke softly, knowing Elena was upset but not sure how to approach the situation. Elena suddenly looked up in realization.

"I never told you _anything_?" Damon shook his head and Elena let out a shaky laugh. "I seriously thought I'd told you at least the basics..." She shook her head before looking at him again.

While they ate Elena explained everything that had happened, and how long it had been going on for. Damon sat in a stunned silence, when Elena was finished, he took her hand from across the table and held it tightly in his.

"And he had the nerve to say that was a stupid thing to row about?"

"That's what I thought!" Elena said angrily, her hands coming down hard on the table. "Anyway I told him to fuck off. I really just... I just want to be left alone."

"Hey..."

Elena kept her gaze on their clasped hands.

"Hey... Elena?" She looked up and saw Damon looking at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "You could always write a song about how much you love _me_!" He joked, and watched as her eyes lit up in amusement. "That'll show him!"

"About that..." Elena cocked an eyebrow at him, pulling her hand away at the same time, "You have to stop talking about me in interviews!"

"I'm hoping that at some point you'll just get so fed up of me telling everyone how much I love you that you'll agree to go out with me!" Damon laughed.

"_So are you going to tell us what's going on with Elena Gilbert then, Damon?"_

"_What's going on? Absolutely nothing! My plan on seducing her is a work in progress... but apparently it's not progressing!"_

"_She's not interested?"_

"_No … it's a shock I know!"_

"_You've been seen out together a few times recently?"_

"_Oh yeah, we're really good friends apparently. I'll get there though, I'm working on it!"_

"_You're not giving up then?"_

"_Oh, God no! She can't resist me for too much longer."_

"_Damon, we hear you're dating Elena Gilbert?"_

"_You've heard that have you? Have you heard that from her? I've been waiting for ages to hear that from her!"_

"_Not from her unfortunately..."_

"_Oh, I guess we're both still waiting then!"_

"_Have you asked her out on a date then?"_

"_I've asked her out on many, many dates! I proposed to her the other day!"_

"_Any luck?"_

"_Nah, nothing. She's dead inside!"_

"_Wow, you're such a charmer!"_

"_And you wonder why we're not dating?!"_

"_Elena, Damon Salvatore's been pretty vocal about you recently..."_

"_Oh, yeah. Whenever he talks about me in an interview he lets me know!"_

"_You're good friends then?"_

"_He's a friend, yeah. Nothing more than that though..."_

"_He seems pretty serious in these interviews about wanting to date you?"_

"_Oh, he is serious. He's telling the truth, he asks me out all the time."_

"_He said you were dead inside in a recent interview..."_

"_I actually saw that one..."_

"_Any response? We could have an interview war..."_

"_If he wasn't so desperate I might, but I think it would be mean to kick a man while he's down!"_

"Elena, you two really have to stop being idiots in public if you don't want the press thinking you're a couple." Caroline walked into the recording studio with an armful of magazines. "Look, picture after picture of you both hugging, his arm around you, looking into each other's eyes..."

"There's really nothing going on, Caroline. I'm not interested in Damon like that..."

"Well that's not how it looks, is it?"

"What do you want me to do about it, Caroline?" Elena rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You should come out with Stefan and I tonight. We're going for drinks and Jon will be there..."

"Am I supposed to know who Jon is?"

"Stefan's manager. He's really hot and I th-"

"Hang on a second. Are you setting me up?"

"It's about time you got ov-"

"Don't finish that sentence Caroline. I mean it. It's not that I'm just not interested in Damon... I'm not interested in _anyone_."

"Fine, I won't set you up. You'll come though, right?"

Elena was getting ready for her night out when her phone chirped from the dresser, she picked it up and saw a message from Damon.

**Tell me you're not going out tonight? x**

**Why would you be asking me that? –E**

**Can you just answer the question please? x**

**Yes, I'm going out tonight. Caroline and Em invited me out –E**

While patiently waiting for another text from Damon, her phone rang. It was Damon. She looked at it in confusion for a little while before answering it.

"What's the matter Damon?"

"Please don't go out tonight..." He sounded a little upset.

"Why?"

"You know they're trying to set you up with Stefan's manager, right?"

"Well, they _were_. But I told Caroline I wasn't interested..."

"She didn't listen to you. He's still going."

"How do you know all of this Damon?"

"I just had a call from Stefan bragging about it!"

"Why would he call you to tell you that?"

"Oh come on, Elena!" Damon whined angrily. "You know exactly why I would be interested in that!"

"Damon, I can't keep telling you that I do-"

"Fine, go! I don't give a shit!"

"Damon, please I d-"

The line went dead. Damon slammed the phone down angrily. He didn't mean to get angry with her, but the fact that she was still so oblivious to the fact that he was deadly serious about her really pissed him off. For all of the playful flirting that they conducted in, Damon was always trying to convince her to give him a shot. Daniel had hurt her, but she was letting it affect her new relationships.

Meredith had shown him the magazines and websites all with the pictures of him and Elena together. Meredith said it was great for his career, but he wasn't interested. In those pictures, he saw a couple. He could see it in her eyes. It was definitely there, but she was so blinded by what Daniel had done that she couldn't see it herself.

Damon stormed into the kitchen, straight to his scotch and poured himself some. He downed that in one fiery pull then poured himself another glass, walking back to his living room. He slumped down onto the sofa and put some music on, letting it attempt to soothe his mood.

He heard a knock at the door a while later. It started out normal but began to turn more urgent. Damon stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open cautiously. There stood Elena, looking absolutely stunning. He pulled the door open further and gestured for her to enter.

"Damon, I don't want to come in..."

"Oh..." Damon frowned, still holding onto the door, venting his anger by squeezing it tightly.

"I want you to... I'm... Look, Damon... I'm sorry, ok?"

"What for?" Damon murmured.

"Everything... If you thought that we were something more than we were, if you thought I was interested in being set up with Jon, if you... I understand if you can't do this anymore."

"Do this? _Do this?_ What is it that we're actually doing here, Elena?"

"Um... We're friends..."

"No we're not..."

"Yes, Damon. We are."

"No, Elena we're not." Damon was fuming his hand still digging into the door as he held it open.

"I don't understa-"

"I was never _just _friends with you Elena and you know that. You knew that when you met me. If you never want anything more with me then I understand, I'll just live with it. But you have to know I've never thought of you as a friend."

"I know..."

"Then what are we doing, Elena?"

"I don't want to lose you, Damon..." Elena's eyes pleaded with Damon to forgive her. She loved him. But just not in the way that he wanted. He would never understand that she couldn't let go of Daniel. However hard she tried, he was always there in some way reminding her. "Please can we just go back to how we were?"

"I don't think I can," Damon shook his head with a heavy frown.

"But nothing's changed. Neither of our feelings has changed!"

"You're dead inside..." Damon mumbled. He looked up when he heard a quiet giggle from Elena.

"You're desperate!"

"Ice Queen!"

"You're bordering on being a stalker!" Laughed Elena just before launching herself at Damon. She wrapped her arms around him a tight hug, making him stumble back slightly before finding his balance and returning the hug.

"Meredith, look. If he's here then you _have _to try and get me a part in one of his movies..." Damon pleaded. He still hadn't let on that he knew about Meredith and Alaric Saltzman, but tried to bring him up in as many conversations as possible so that she would feel awkward and cave.

"He's not just going to give you a part because I say so, Damon. I don't have any kind of influence on him!"

"I bet if you fluttered those eyelashes at him, he might take his eyes off Elena for a bit!" Damon teased, hoping that by bringing Elena into it that Meredith would get jealous.

"He doesn't fancy Elena!" Meredith said with a frown.

"Well, they seem pretty cozy to me! Elena told me that sh-"

"What? What's she saying about Alaric?" Meredith asked quickly, glaring at Damon.

"Well, he's going with her tonight, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but only because she doesn't like going to these things alone..."

"How do you know that, Meredith? Do you know something I don't?" Damon raised his eyebrows at her and she frowned before it dawned on her. She shot up and hit Damon hard on the shoulder.

"You little fucker! You know!"

"Hey! Watch the suit!" Damon laughed, holding her still.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Fine. I'll talk to him, ok? I was getting around to it anyway..."

They left the hotel and got into the car that was waiting for them. Tonight there was a big awards ceremony; Damon was presenting an award for Best Music Video of the year. Elena was nominated, but hopefully she wouldn't win so that there was no awkward on stage moment with them.

Things had been really good between them since their argument. There was still a little tension occasionally but it couldn't be helped. Damon had noticed that as they'd got even closer, Elena became more comfortable with him. They would touch more in public and their flirting became even more playful and almost intense at times.

They pulled up at the venue and Damon got out, running the red carpet and press in a little over an hour. He answered questions about his nominations, which included Best Actor and Best Film. He also answered a lot of questions about his relationship with Elena; his answers were no different than before. He wasn't going to be cagey about his feelings for her; if he changed his media answers drastically then it would be all over the internet immediately that they were together. Every other day there were new internet rumors about their 'hot and steamy nights' in hotel rooms around the world. He didn't want to add to them.

Damon was directed to his seat, Meredith following behind him.

"What the fuck?"

"What's the matter, Damon?" Meredith asked.

"They're _trying _to get a story, right?" Damon remarked, gesturing towards the seating arrangements. He was sat on the seat behind Elena which he knew meant that he would constantly be distracted by talking to her, just because he couldn't help himself.

"You're complaining about sitting near her?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"Of course I'm not. I just don't like the fact that they _know_ they can get a story out of this!"

"Oohh... Looks like we're going to be getting a bit _more _press here, Salvatore!" He heard from behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw Elena walking in with Alaric and Caroline. Alaric and Meredith smiled adoringly at each other and Caroline was obviously looking for Stefan.

"It looks that way," Damon shrugged. "Fancy giving them something to write about?" He asked cheekily, stepping towards her and putting his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him sharply.

"Get the fuck off me, you pervert!" Elena swatted his hands away with a laugh.

"Oh, but you love it, Gilbert! Did you not hear about the hotel guests complaining about our indecent noise levels last week?" Damon teased. Elena pushed herself out of Damon's grip and laughed.

"No, actually, I'd not heard that one! That's good though, I like it!"

"You like it, huh?" Damon winked at her.

"I _love_ it..." Elena whispered seductively.

"Next time we go to one of these things, you're coming with me..." Damon leant forward and whispered to Elena while a nondescript award was handed out.

"Why?" Elena whispered back, keeping her gaze on the stage so not to rouse any suspicion.

"I hate seeing you at these things with Alaric..."

"But you know there's nothing going on."

"Yeah, but if you can come to these things with him as friends, then you can come with me as a friend... right?" Damon was hopeful. He hated seeing Alaric's arm draped over Elena at every kind of function they needed to be at.

"In theory..." Elena whispered in a teasing tone.

"Pure fact, Elena." Damon leant back, a smug grin on his face.

"_And the winner of the award for Best Female is... Elena Gilbert!"_

Elena looked at Caroline and Alaric who were smiling broadly at her. She stood up and turned to pass her drink to Alaric, as she did, she saw Damon smiling intently at her. She flicked her gaze up to his quickly and he mouthed congratulations at her. She nodded quickly with a smile and made her way to the stage. She took the award from some reality star she'd never heard of before and turned to the microphone.

"Um... Thank you _so_ much for this. It means a lot. Er... I just want to thank my manager, Caroline Forbes, my assistant and best friend, Bonnie McCullough and my very close friend, Alaric Saltzman. You've all been great. Um... and to other people that have been there for me. They know who they are! Thanks guys!" Elena lifted the award up towards the crowd and headed backstage to do a few quick interviews before going back to her seat. As she was approaching, she saw Damon with a weird smile on his face. Elena smiled in confusion at him as she sat down, she felt his breath on her neck and turned her head to see Damon leant forward right next to her ear.

"I'm not important enough to be mentioned?" Damon whispered teasingly.

"Ohhh, is that why you're friends with me? So I'll mention you at every possible opportunity?" Elena teased back, having to move her face away from his to avoid any awkward photographs.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't put up with the shit you give me for nothing!"

Elena was about to respond when an organizer came to get Damon so he could go backstage ready to present his award.

As Elena watched him walk away he turned and flashed a cheeky grin to which she shook her head with a smile.

He came out onto the stage about ten minutes later; he always managed to look effortlessly confident and sexy in things like this. She watched him as he scanned the crowd quickly before coming to the microphone.

He ran through the nominations as the video played, and Elena felt her heartbeat speed up. She was dreading the result hoping that she wouldn't win. It wasn't that she didn't want the award, more the fact that it would be ridiculously awkward on stage.

"Now, the moment of truth..." Damon chuckled, opening the envelope. A knowing but nervous smile played on his lips, "I must say I've seen this video a few times, and enjoyed in _immensely_... Elena Gilbert!"

The crowd cheered and Elena rolled her eyes with a smile at Damon's little speech. She kissed Alaric and Caroline on the cheek quickly before getting up and heading for the stage where Damon was waiting for her.

"Hey..." He whispered as she came towards him. They hugged quickly and Damon kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations!" He whispered in her ear. She pulled away and took the award from him before going to the microphone.

"Hello, again! Thank you again for this, it's amazing. And I have to let you know, Damon _has_ actually seen that video a few times... you take what you can get when you're desperate, right?" Elena shrugged and turned to look at Damon who was laughing hard along with the audience. "Oh... and I forgot to thank someone last time, so let me try again. I'd like to thank Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and... _Jack_." Elena turned to look at him again and smirked, raising an eyebrow before pulling away from the microphone. She lifted the award again like before and headed off the stage, Damon behind her.

They walked down the stairs of the stage, and just before heading out into the press room Damon put his hand on her waist, stopping her and turning her to him.

"Very funny, E..."

"You liked that, did you?" Elena teased, taking a step towards him and pushing herself up against him softly. His breath hitched as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He choked out.

"I'm going to go and do some interviews..." Elena smiled nervously and quickly turned and walked away.

She didn't know what had come over her, but she had suddenly just felt the need to be close to Damon. As close as possible, and it felt good. There was a thick tension between them tonight, with him admitting that he hated seeing her with Alaric, and her doing that. This night was very different to normal nights. What hadn't changed was their usual interaction in front of the press. Granted they'd never been on camera together before, so the press were going to write whatever they wanted about that little episode on stage, but that was just them. No amount of press would change their relationship.

"So... How many times were you asked about me?" Damon smirked as Elena and himself stood at the bar ready to order at the after party.

"Not at all..." Elena raised an eyebrow, returning his smirk. "You're just not that interesting, I guess."

"I guess not..." Damon frowned and ordered their drinks for them. They were silent while waiting for them until the silence was interrupted by Meredith appearing at Damon's side, snaking an arm around his shoulders and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that in aid of?" Damon chuckled as he turned around, handing Elena her drink without really looking at her.

"I just got you an audition!" Meredith announced and hooked her arms around Damon's neck. Damon's hands reached up to his neck and unlatched her, pushing her away from his body with a skeptical smile.

"Alaric?"

"He said he's always been interested in working with you! You can repay me by getting me a drink …"

"You're a star, Meredith!" Damon leant down to hug her tightly, "What can I get you?"

Elena watched as Damon's face lit up when Meredith told him the news. She knew from conversations she'd had with Damon that he was desperate to work with Alaric and so she was happy that Alaric had agreed to see him. She put her hand on Damon's forearm as he leant on the bar, he glanced to look at her and she smiled broadly.

"What can I do for you?" Damon murmured; the look in his eyes indecipherable.

"Well done!" Elena said excitedly.

"I didn't _do_ anything..."

"Well... I mean... are you ok, Damon?" Elena frowned, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry..." Damon frowned before standing up straight and facing Elena. "Want to go and sit down?"

Elena nodded and so Damon led them to a booth, they sat down and Damon frowned again.

"Where is everyone?"

"Um, Stefan and Caroline didn't stick around for long. And I guess that Alaric's with Meredith somewhere?" Elena shrugged looking around, "Is my company not good enough for you, Mr Salvatore?" She joked. His head shot up and he studied her intently.

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted..."

Elena frowned in confusion, "Interrupted? Are you going to ravish me or something? Right here?" She laughed, and his eyes darkened considerably.

He scooted around so he was sitting close next to her, his head descended to hers and she felt his breath on her ear.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena breathed. She didn't move her head to look at Damon, knowing that he would be too close for it to be comfortable. Instead she moved her eyes to the side, watching his eyes scan all over her face.

"What are _you_ doing, Elena?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver slightly. "You _knew _what you were doing earlier; you _knew_ what it would do to me."

"I... I wasn't thinking. I mean, I just... I wanted to be close to you." Elena stuttered out.

"You think that I don't want that? _All the time?_"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Damon..." Elena choked out.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you here? In front of all of these people?" Damon said darkly, while Elena was focused on the table in front of them, her eyes wide with shock.

"Um... it would ruin our careers?" Elena tried to laugh but it came out as more of a terrified gasp. She heard Damon inhale deeply but still refused to turn her head to look at him, she could feel the heat of his skin next to her face.

"Is there a particular reason you won't date me?"

"It's not just you, Damon... I don't want to date _anyone_..."

"You said you weren't going to let him ruin your life."

"I'm not. _He's not._"

"Don't lie to me, Elena. You've not moved on at all!" Damon moved away from her suddenly, his hands coming down palm down on the table.

"I've moved on!" Elena protested with a frown, finally turning her head to look at him as he was now at a comfortable distance. The look on his face was difficult to see; he was clearly hurt but was staring at her incredulously.

"Oh, yeah? How's that then? Turning up to events with somebody else's boyfriend? Not being able to be on your own in case he comes over? _Refusing_ to date somebody who is sitting here right now, _begging you_?"

"Just because I won't date you doesn't mean I haven't moved on, Damon! I just don't feel anything!"

"How do you know?" Damon attempted to stare her down and she frowned.

"How do I know? You need proof I don't feel anything?"

"I need proof..." Damon nodded.

"Fine!" Elena shifted onto her knees on the seat and closed the distance between them quickly. Her hands rested on Damon's shoulders as she quickly shifted closer. From this distance she could smell his intoxicating, manly scent. He looked up at her with a confused frown, but his eyes lit up with realization as Elena's lips found his.

She started a slow pace, their lips grazing each other's softly. Damon took his chance and licked across her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He attempted to put his hands on her hips and hold her to him as she was pulling away, but eventually she detached her lips from his and scooted back to her original seated position. A little flushed and breathing heavily she cocked her head to the side with a slight frown.

"Nothing..." She whispered.

"Nothing?" Damon smirked.

"Nothing."

Damon shrugged with a smile. He'd just kissed Elena Gilbert... _She'd_ just kissed _him_.

Elena went back to staring at the table, swirling the straw from her finished drink in her fingers. The truth was; she kind of wanted to do that again. She still didn't want to date him, but _damn_ that kiss was pretty amazing.

"I meant it earlier by the way..." Damon started, halting Elena from her thoughts about the kiss.

"Huh?"

"The awards next week, you're coming with me." Damon shrugged, setting his beer bottle on the table with a flourish.

"I'm not even due to go to that, Damon. That would be you taking me as your date!" Elena protested with a frown.

"I suggest you check your phone, E!" Damon said with a smug grin. "Try not to get too upset!"

Elena frowned in confusion, grabbing her iPhone from her clutch. There was a text from Caroline. She slid her finger across the screen and opened the message fully.

_**Ok, try not to hate me... I'm your friend remember? I got a call from the organizers of the Movie Awards next week and they want you to present and maybe perform. Their organization skills are shit... I'm surprised they're getting anyone this last minute. Anyway, I said yes because you need to get out more, E! I spoke to Alaric but he can't make it, Damon said you'd already agreed to go with him so I guess all is good? Speak to you soon... again, please don't hate me! Cx**_

"Fucking _bitch_!" Elena exclaimed, throwing her phone back into her clutch and looking up at Damon who was smiling stupidly.

"Everything ok, baby?"

"I _hate_ you!" Elena hissed at him, moving to leave the booth.

"Cry me a river, honey!" Damon laughed before noticing Elena was getting ready to leave. He stood up abruptly and moved round to get out of the booth. "Where are you going?"

"_Home."_

She turned and walked away quickly. Damon grabbed his phone before jogging after her. They reached a car at the same time, Elena climbed in and attempted to shut the door behind her but it was caught by Damon who quickly climbed in behind her.

"Don't walk away from me." Damon moved his head to whisper in her ear, "It gives me the perfect excuse to check out your ass, and as you didn't feel anything when we kissed I imagine you don't want me doing that."

Elena scoffed and shook her head, watching his smile turn into a sickening smirk. She scoffed again.

**There you go, their first kiss... nothing spectacular, right? Thanks for reading... much more to come! xxx**


End file.
